


icebergs and oceans

by hymns_to_alien_stars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, Original Universe: NxV, Vampire hunting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hymns_to_alien_stars/pseuds/hymns_to_alien_stars
Summary: A vampire was sent on a mission.A vampire hunter set a mission for herself.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

When Ocean first saw her, coming into his bookshop (a ridiculous cover), he thought that he liked her.

She had blue hair (taking advantage of the century, as Ocean often did himself: his hair was bleached white, in appreciation for his current occupation and a certain work of fiction), quickly looked around and moved to the nonfiction section, then to the graphic novels. Opened one, leafed through it. There was something about her, calling for his attention, but he couldn’t tell whether it was because he felt like he’d enjoy the conversation or the blood in her veins. Sometimes it was hard to differentiate.

Ocean couldn’t do the latter, of course. First, he was on the mission. Andre wanted to know what caused a ghoul spike on the territory near his own: ghoul epidemic was bad news for everyone, and besides, it was his responsibility. Not so high on the list of priorities, though, to send a person with  _ actual  _ skills.

Not that Ocean couldn’t manage a dozen ghouls, not when everything you need to kill one is a bit of sun, stake, or fire (take your pick). He couldn’t be cornered by them - generally not a problem for someone who can teleport, and he could scout all the information Andre wanted. Ocean wasn’t a fighter, however; was literally turned because of his pretty eyes.

But Andre always was so convincing when he wanted something...

Ocean sighed and glanced at the customers. Well,  _ a  _ customer. It was the morning of his first day and he didn’t know if this amount was normal or not.

She came up to the counter, gave him the book - something about destroying the world with math; nonfiction, second-hand - he ringed it up.

“Have a good day!” He tried to smile.

She looked at him with strange intensity - her eyes were freezing grey, it sent a shiver down his neck. 

That wasn’t normal at all, Ocean thought. Something was definitely up.

Christina tried to discretely check if the vampire noticed anything or not. He seemed oblivious but for a second there she saw him watching her, specifically, as if he knew what she’d done, what she’d been doing since she turned sixteen.

There was something about him, as if he was smarter, with a stronger presence than the others she’d killed, as if he was simply  _ more  _ \- more trouble, Christina had no doubt.

She could make an educated guess that in a few nights she will find him biting a human in some dark alley.

Christina was sure she hadn’t seen him before, she would have remembered: white hair, green-blue eyes matching a pretentiousOcean’ on his nametag. Fine facial features, her age group. He was  _ new  _ in town. Now, for a human, it doesn’t necessarily mean anything, moving to an economically struggling, boring, cold town - well, okay, it could mean something bad for them personally but nothing that Christina would have considered her problem.

A vampire, though, a new vampire that has not risen out of a grave but came here of his own volition - that sounded like something that will become her problem very fast. Why would a vampire move to an economically struggling, boring, cold town? Exactly. Something was up.


	2. Chapter 2

Christina barely avoided the pan: in addition to providing a heavy blow, this one would drip her in oil. The vampire, a man in his twenties, honest-to-god growled and tried to hit Christina anyway.

She dropped to the floor and kicked, adrenalin pumping in her veins. He slummed into the fridge, it slummed into the wall. She stood up. He found his balance and jumped straight at her, intending to overpower her with brute strength. Christina pulled the stake from her sleeve and stabbed him.

For some reason, wooden stakes had never met much resistance with vampires, it was like putting a fork through a not-yet-cooked potato. That’s why Christina could do this at all, she doubted she would have much luck in a fight with an actual person.

He fell to the floor, very much not ash. It would be so handy if their bodies just disintegrated: no heavy lifting.

Christina opened the curtains and peeled the cardboard off the windows.

The body burned while she checked her phone, she got halfway through a second drabble when it was over. There were clothes on the floor. She kicked it to the other room, closer to the bed.

The adrenalin from the fight subsided and now Christina’s heart was beating faster because she was breaking, entering and stealing. Well, the latter wasn’t a necessary part of the program but was she really going to leave here with nothing? She wasn’t that much of an altruist.

Christina put on her gloves - just in case the police gets suspicious, and they had grounds for that - and rummaged through first the bedroom, then the kitchen. Food was fine to take, she reasoned. Clothes - absolutely not, she wasn’t that desperate. Money - not all of it, she tried to stay on the less than half of each stash side. Then, she had a look on his phone without unlocking it: lots of missed calls and unread messages. The undead rarely stay in touch, even if they manage to find their way home.

A lot of them get burned on their first sunrise.

Her backpack heavier than before, she listened at the door. Quiet.

Christina carefully shut it behind herself and rushed down the stairs. Third, second, first floor. A kid’s bicycle (covered with stickers) was tied to the handrail. Still no one.

She pressed a button and slipped out in the spring’s fresh air. The dark clouds were gathering, a weather report promised rain - maybe there would be lighting; Christina liked storms, and it was May, exactly the time for that. 

She walked to the bus stop then remembered she had to pay full price for the bus now and decided to walk instead. It was less conspicuous, wasn’t it, and besides, home was just half an hour away on foot, half of the town. 

She could listen to an audiobook on the way.


End file.
